dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GT Revised
Dragon Ball GT Revised '(あなたの母はアヒルである Doragonu Balloru Gee Tea Reevaizudo ), '''commonly abbreviated as '''GTR', is an award-winning Dragon Ball fanfiction continuity conceptualized and authored by acclaimed fanfiction writer Sean Gallagher (Kaboom Krusader). It chronicles an alternate version of the infamous Dragon Ball GT story, improved in concept, characterization, pacing, and everything over Toei Animation's original abomination. Its tag line is, "GT, minus the suck." It updates with new content approximately once every three months. __TOC__ The History The Concept Dragon Ball GT Revised is the brainchild of Kaboom Krusader. As of the summer of 2006, Kaboom had recently finished watching through Dragon Ball GT in its entirety. While he was pleased with the series' general concept and several of its ingenious details, they were generally outweighed by its key flaws, such as Trunks' stupid neckerchief. Kaboom spent much of his free time and imagination on conceptualizing various ways to hypothetically improve GT, whether it be in terms of finer details or entire story arcs. One fateful day that very same summer, while out cleaning the family pool that nobody ever used, Kaboom had an epiphany. He realized that he could take all these brilliant, spectacular concepts, and put them into story form as a fan fiction. After completing his task of skimming out various deceased insects and arachnids from the chlorine-filled depths, Kaboom rushed inside, took position on the family computer, and enthusiastically began organizing his thoughts and making notes and vast amounts of documentation, forming the very first outlines for the story that would become GTR. He was not seen for weeks. The Execution During the fall of that year, Kaboom spent most of his first semester as a Freshman in community college enacting the actual writing for GTR. Chapters 1 through 3 progressed quickly, and were posted to FanFiction.net and DaizEX with all swiftness. Since then, the length of time between updates steadily increased, until an average of three months between each chapter was the norm. This is due mostly in part to recurring bouts of Writer's Block on Kaboom's part, since while Kaboom may have essentially the entire story planned out in outline form, his own brain hates him and likes to shut itself off when he tries to sit down and actually write. Most of GTR's actual writing is achieved over recurring periods of sudden and unpredictable creative flow which usually comprise a total of two weeks' actual work. The Reception Initial previews and publishing of the early chapters were met with moderately high praise from Kaboom's internet peers and little sister. Oddly enough, the positive feedback only continued to grow and intensify as further chapters were produced, despite the ever-increasing gap between them. The general consensus from all seven of the story's faithful readers appeared to be that of, "the wait's worth it." The official 'GT Revised and Kaboom Krusader Fan Club' was formed and presided by Maphisto86, its sole yet enthusiastic member. Critical reception continues to be overwhelmingly positive, as indicated in quasi-official reviews: : : "Well, this is loads better than any of the crap '''I've' ever written!"'' ::: - Stephanie Meyer, "author." : "This story will change your life!" ::: - Oprah Winfrey, cult leader. : "Man, I should have had this guy write Revelations. Woulda been more explosions. Also, he knows what a helicopter is." ::: - Jesus, savior of humanity. : "Yo Toei, I'm real happy for ya, and I'm'a let you finish... but Kaboom has the best GT of all time. Of ALL TIME." ::: - Kanye West, douchebag. The Content The Characters Category:Fan Fiction